This invention relates to an audio system for motorcycles, and more particularly to a stereo system for motorcycles.
In the past, audio systems have been installed on all types of motor vehicles, but usually in just those types that have an enclosure around the person or persons being transported. Audio systems have not heretofore been widely used on motorcycles because of the lack of an enclosure.
Sometimes a shield is mounted in front of the handlebars of a motorcycle to break the wind, and in some cases the shield is provided with fairing along the sides to create a wind-free pocket for the rider. In those cases, an audio system may function effectively, even at high speeds on highways and freeways. However, many motorcyclists prefer not to use a windshield on the motorcycle.
In the absence of a windshield, the rush of wind at high speed makes effective use of an audio system virtually impossible. Some motorcyclists have sought to use a personal audio system of the type having sound transducers placed over the ears, or at the entrances to the ear canals. The motorcyclist may then enjoy an audio system effectively, but at the risk of failing to hear warnings from the surrounding environment. The risk is significant, so much so that in many states it is a violation of the code which governs the operation of motor vehicles to use such personal audio systems while operating a motor vehicle.